1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition timing control system for controlling the ignition timing of an internal combustion engine in accordance with the various parameters of the engine such as the r.p.m. of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the system of that kind according to the prior art, the trigger level of the signal voltage of a signal generator, which is generated in synchronism with the r.p.m. of the engine in a manner to correspond to the ignition timing, is detected so that the semiconductor switching element of an ignition device is turned on and off to generate a sparking voltage at the secondary side of an ignition coil, whereby the ignition timing of the engine is determined in accordance with the waveform of said signal voltage. In this way, therefore, the ignition timing is determined in accordance with the waveform of the signal voltage so that it fails to sufficiently meet the requirement of the engine.